Ladies Night
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: Riley and Maya while babysitting Ava decide to have some fun with her... without any clothes on. You can probably guess where this is going. ;)
1. Chapter 1

_*Based on a suggestion by: __dsorpg_

One evening Riley and Maya were babysitting Ava together. As the three had just finished watching a movie on the couch together Riley said, "Wow. That was such a romantic movie." A smiling Maya then said, "Yeah. I bet that couple will live happily ever after enjoying making lots of babies." A reluctant sounding Ava then said, "Riley, Maya. I... I have to know. You two are teenagers, so... have you had sex yet?" Riley and Maya looked surprised as Riley said, "Ava, why are you asking that?" Ava then said, "Because. I... I wanna know what it's like. I'd like to do it myself one day soon but... what's it like?" Maya then said, "Well we can't tell you what it's like to do it with a boy. But we can tell you what it's like to do it with a girl." A wide eyed and surprised Ava then said, "Wait. Are you two telling me you..." Riley and Maya looked at each other and smiled as Riley said, "We've done it with each other and before. And... it was magical." Ava then said, "So what's it like." Riley and Maya then looked at Ava with sexy grins, and then looked at each other. Riley then said, "How about we show you?" A surprised sounding Ava then said, "Wait. You mean..." Maya then said, "Only if you want to." Ava then said, "Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

Riley then sat in Ava in her lap facing her while Maya sat behind Ava. Ava put her arms around Riley's neck while Riley put her arms around Ava's back while Maya wrapped her arms around Ava's stomach. Riley and Ava then moved their faces towards each other and then... kissed each other on the lips. Maya meanwhile moved her face to the side of Ava's neck and began to make light kisses on it. As they did this, Riley moved her hands to the zipper that was on the back of Ava's dress that she was wearing and began to unzip it down. Maya meanwhile moved her fingers to the bottom of Ava's dress and then stuck her arms up them, bringing her fingers up to Ava's young small underage nipples. Maya instantly squeezed the skin surrounding Ava's nipples first, and then began to gently pinch them. This caused Ava to break her kiss with Riley and began to moan a bit.

Eventually the two teenagers let go of Ava, as Maya then proceeded to unzip the rest of Ava's dress. Riley and Maya then pulled off their dresses they were wearing, and soon the three ladies were sitting on the couch in just their underwear. As Ava looked at her flat chest, she then looked at the revealing sizes of Riley and Maya's breasts and then said, "Man, I hope I get boobs like you two one day." Riley smirked and said, "Well until then, you can always play with ours." A wide eyed Ava said, "Really?" Riley then took off her bra exposing her underage teenage breasts to Ava and said, "Really?" Riley then laid down on the couch, as Ava crawled on top of Riley. Ava then put her both of her hands on Riley's breasts and squeezed them a bit out of curiosity. Riley giggled a bit, and then Ava said, "Wow. I never knew boobies could feel so fun to squeeze." Riley then said, "But they're also a lot of fun to lick."

Ava smirked and then brought her face to Riley's breasts and began to lick them. Riley moaned as she felt Ava move her small young tongue across her nipples, around the sides of her breasts, and even down to under-boob area. As Ava did this, she stuck her butt in the air. Maya then got behind Ava and used her hands to gently pull Ava's panties down, exposing her underage bare naked butt cheeks to her. Maya then brought her face to Ava's behind and began to lick her buttocks. Ava let out a moan as Maya began to lick all over and around her butt, including her butt hole.

Once Maya was done licking Ava, Ava sat up and pulled her panties off her leg. Maya then took off her own bra, and then she and Riley also slid their panties off. Ava then checked out Riley and Maya's vaginas and said, "Whoa. Your vaginas are just beautiful. I wish I could be a boy right now so I could stick my hard member into one of you and make you feel good." Maya then said, "Well you can stick something in them to make us feel good." Ava then said, "What?" Maya smirked and said, "Your tongue." Maya then laid on the floor and spread her legs out and smiled. Ava then laid perpendicular to Maya and brought her face to Maya's vagina. Then... Ava pushed her tongue into Maya's wet teenage vagina. Maya moaned as she felt Ava's little tongue move into wet womanhood. Maya then said, "Oh! Oh yeah! Oh! Oh, just move your tongue a little lower. A little lower. Now just a bit higher and... Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Oh that feels amazing. Wait, go slower. A bit slower. Oh yeah. That's just right. Oh, that's just right. Just like that. Oh Ava. Ohhhh. You're actually really good at this. Ohhhhhhh."

Riley then got on the floor and brought her face between Ava's legs. Riley then moved her tongue out and then... Riley pushed her tongue into Ava's small virgin vagina. Ava let out a moan as Riley pushed her tongue in and out her petite body. Then Maya scooted her upper body and head to between Riley's legs and then pushed her own tongue into Riley's vagina. The three ladies bodies all laid in a triangle formation now as each one had another girl's tongue pushing in, out, and around their respective vagina. As Riley continued to pleasure Ava's little vagina, she also used her hands to squeeze Ava's bright little butt cheeks. Maya meanwhile moved her hands down and used them to grab and squeeze Ava's long blonde hair. The sensations the three girls felt only excited the more until... all three ladies at the same time orgasmed into another girl's face. After a moment of shooting womanly liquids on each other, it was over. All three females sat up wiping sticky substances from their faces. A smiling Ava then said, "Wow. That was the most fun I've ever had in my entire life." A smiling Riley said, "I had a feeling you'd say that." A smiling Maya then said, "Yeah. Because girl on girl love is always the best."

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

Ava was taking a shower by herself the next morning. But that changed when she heard the bathroom door open. A curious Ava then said, "Hello?" Then a naked Riley and Maya stepped in as Riley said, "Can we join you?" Ava made a sexy smile as she said, "You may." Riley and Maya both got on their knees to match Ava's height and got on opposite sides of her. Maya in front began to kiss Ava on the lips while Riley moved her face down and began to lick Ava's butt. Ava enjoyed herself as she let her body be pleasured by the two teenage ladies.

Then Riley lay on the shower floor motioning for Ava to get on top of her. Ava got on her knees and positioned her vagina over Riley's mouth. Then Riley stuck her tongue into Ava's vagina and began to pleasure it. As this happened, Maya stood up tall and positioned her vagina near Ava's face. Ava smiled a the sight of Maya's beautiful vagina and brought her face to it. Ava then dug her face between Mays's legs and stuck her own tongue into Maya's vagina. Maya moaned as she felt Ava's little tongue move pleasurably around her womanhood. As Ava did this, she also brought her hands up and used them to squeeze Maya's butt cheeks. Riley meanwhile brought her hands up and used _them_ to squeeze Ava's butt cheeks. Both Maya and Ava squealed in pleasure.

Then as Maya continued to stand up straight she moved her left foot over to Riley's vagina. Then Maya stuck her toe into Riley's vagina and moved it in and out pleasuring her. Riley moaned as she had her legs now squeeze around Maya's foot. Maya smiled as she enjoyed the feeling of her big toe being surrounded by Riley's wet womanhood. Then at the same time, all three ladies orgasmed and shot their bright womanly fluids on each other. Maya then turned off the shower as all three ladies sat near each other. Ava's face was covered in Maya's womanly fluids as she moved her hand up getting ready to rub it off. But Maya stopped her by saying, "Wait. No. That look suits you. At least for awhile." Ava smiled and said, "Okay. Wow. That was... that was so amazing. The feelings. The sensations... it all makes me feel so happy." Riley smiled as she said, "And that's what every girl should feel like. Happy being loved."

**THE END**


End file.
